Tempestade
by nanetys
Summary: Você tem medo de tempestades, não tem? .:Sasuke centred:.


_**Disclaimer:** Do jeito que as coisas andam, eu nem queria que Naruto me pertencesse '-' (q)_

* * *

– **TEMPESTADE – **

"_A amizade verdadeira sorri na alegria, consola na tristeza, alivia na dor e se eterniza com Deus."_

_(J. Calvet)_

O céu escurecia muito rápido, e a luz repentina dos relâmpagos ofuscavam a vista do pequeno Uchiha. O barulho dos trovões havia dominado o tudo. Ela assistia àquele espetáculo de luzes e sons assustado. Então, sentiu uma mão sobre seus ombros. Era Itachi.

- Com medo, Sasuke?

- ...

- Pode dizer a verdade.

- Não.

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, e fechou a cortina.

- Você tem medo de tempestades, não tem? – Sasuke abraçou os joelhos, mas não respondeu. – Não tem problema. Nós podemos curar isso.

_Itachi... Você tem que pagar pelo que fez! Como pôde? Eu sempre acreditei em você, sempre confiei no que você dizia... Mas o tempo todo... Tudo não passou de uma grande mentira!_

- Curar?

- Sim. Me responda uma coisa: o que te assusta nos relâmpagos?

- Eles podem queimar e destruir as coisas.

- E se... Alguém destruísse nossa casa, o que você sentira por essa pessoa?

- Raiva. – respondeu Sasuke, com uma cara brava. – Não deixaria que ninguém destruísse nosso lar.

_Você destruiu tudo, Itachi. Nossa família, nossa relação de irmãos. Você arruinou a minha vida. Nunca consegui provar a felicidade, por sua culpa! E por sua culpa eu te odeio tanto... Com todas as minhas forças!_

- Muito bom... E o que te assusta nos trovões?

- O barulho deles. Eu nunca sei quando o barulho vai acontecer, ele sempre me pega de surpresa.

- E se alguém em quem você confia te pegasse de surpresa?

- Que tipo de surpresa?

- Digamos que... Uma traição.

- Eu iria odiar essa pessoa e deixaria de confiar nela e de me importar com ela também.

_Um traidor. Você não passa disso. Todos confiavam em você, acreditavam em você. Mas eu... Eu te idolatrava. Achava você o máximo. E de repente, você fez tudo desmoronar... Sem nem ao menos se arrepender._

- Viu? Você não tem que ter medo de relâmpagos e de trovões. Você deve sentir raiva e ódio deles. Deve ser mais forte do que eles.

Chovia novamente. A tempestade era ainda pior do que a última, mas Sasuke não estava com medo. Não daquela vez. Olhou para os raios e ficou sério. Seria mais forte do que eles. Não iria ser vencido por eles. Eles não o machucariam. Sua mãe aproximou-se dele, e tocou-lhe o rosto.

_Mas eu vou conseguir, Itachi. Já provei ser mais poderoso do que Orochimaru, e ele era um ninja lendário, considerado impossível de ser derrotado. Agora é a sua vez. Vou te mostrar que você é fraco, comparado a mim. Que seu maior erro foi ter me deixado vivo._

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – respondeu ele, ainda encarando a tempestade com ódio.

- Você parece zangado.

- Eu odeio tempestades.

- Ah é? E por quê?

- Por causa dos relâmpagos e trovões. Eu sou mais forte do que eles.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – falou ela, sorrindo com doçura. Ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Você não tem que odiar relâmpagos e trovões.

- Mas os trovões me pegam de surpresa! Eu me assusto!

- Nem todas as surpresas são ruins, querido. – falou ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos dele. – Nos surpreender porque alguém nos ama e se importa conosco é bom.

_Naruto... Sakura... Kakashi-sensei... Eu não sei porque insistem em me procurar, se sempre deixei bem claro que sempre foi isso que eu queria. Mas também... Eu nunca achei que algum dia me importaria com vocês... Minha maior surpresa – uma surpresa maior do que a traição de meu irmão – foi descobrir que você era meu melhor amigo, Naruto._

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Um relâmpago brilhou lá fora.

- Relâmpagos queimam e destroem coisas.

- Mas não devemos dar importância a isso, Sasuke. Sabe por quê?

- Não...

- Porque chove.

- E daí?

- A chuva apaga incêndios, Sasuke. Os relâmpagos só aparecem em chuvas, e as chuvas sempre vão estar lá, apagando os incêndios que os relâmpagos causarem.

_Eu sinto muito, por vocês. Sempre fiquei tão concentrado em pegar meu irmão que jamais dei a vocês o valor que merecia. Mas no fim... Vocês ainda foram mais fortes. Eu deveria ter te matado, Naruto. Mas nossa amizade foi mais forte do que isso. Muito mais forte do que meu desejo de vingança. E eu te deixei vivo._

Ela suspirou. Os relâmpagos e trovões pararam, e agora apenas uma singela garoa caía lá fora.

– Mas nem toda vez que chove os relâmpagos aparecem.

- Então, nessas horas, a chuva é inútil.

- Não. Nessas horas, Sasuke, a chuva está nos dizendo que não devemos nos preocupar, porque ela sempre estará lá para nos proteger dos relâmpagos. – e se retirou, deixando o pequeno refletindo sobre aquilo.

_Eu gostaria de ter dado ouvidos às suas palavras quando você as disse, Naruto. Ter feito o que você disse. Mas eu não fui capaz. Estava tão sedento por vingança que te ignorei. Mas, por pior que toda a minha vida tenha sido, uma coisa sempre me manteve calmo e feliz. Saber que, não importa o que eu faça ou o que aconteça, vocês sempre estarão lá para me salvar, assim como a chuva sempre estará lá para nos proteger dos relâmpagos._

* * *

**N/A** Primeiro de tudo, eu escrevi essa fanfic entre o fim de 2007 e começo de 2008, de acordo com o Word - de qualquer jeito, faz tempo pra caramba. E eu tinha planos de nunca postá-la. O que me fez mudar de idéia é que eu tinha perdido a fé no mangá, perdido a fé no Sasuke e, principalmente, tinha perdido a fé nesse fandom que está empestiado. Aí eu resolvi me dar uma chance de talvez voltar pra cá, mas eu estou tão desiludida com Naruto que nem conseguia escrever nada. Então decidi postar algo que eu já tivesse e era só essa. Eu não a reli, mal sei do que se trata e não faço idéia do quão imbecil está - mas a intenção é o que vale, e a intenção era dar um pouco mais de amor ao fandom que foi, no fim das contas, o meu começo no mundo das fics.

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
